Curse of Jirachi
by CatastrophicDreamer
Summary: Ten years ago, Pokemon and human alike were turned into Gijinka Pokemon. Why or how? They have no clue, but they plan on finding out. ApoXArty NOTE: Rated M for future lemon scenes, twincest,Yaoi and Yuri coupling, and foul language. Update: Name change from Gijinka Dynasty, to Curse of Jirachi


Chapter One

" **Aren't you a pretty little Espeon?!"**

The Bannette grinned in his maniac way underneath his mask while his eerie white eyes danced with amusement. Apollo had been back into a corner as she looked through the forest behind her house for her twin when she had been ambushed by the Bannette and his two pals; Haunter and Misdreavus. They all laughed at her as they edged closer, her back finally against the tree.

[ **Apollo Attacks:** _Telekinesis, Calm Mind, Psychic, and Dazzling Gleam_

 **Bannette Attacks:** _Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Double Team, Thunderbolt_

 **Haunter Attacks:** _Shadow Punch, Sucker Punch, Confuse Ray, Mean Look_

 **Misdreavus Attacks:** _Calm Mind, Mean Look, Hex, Psywave_ **]**

" **Don't touch me!"** snapped Apollo as her back hit the tree. She gritted her teeth and glared at the three as they took another step closer. What a sticky situation she had gotten herself into. All she wanted to do was find her brother and instead she found herself facing three ghost type Pokémon.

" **Or what girlie? It's three against one. The odds are not in your favor,"** Haunter said as he chuckled, a hand wiping over the back of his mouth.

" **I kind of like those odds!"** replied Apollo as she closed her eyes and calmed her mind. Her body began to glow faintly in the dark causing the Bannette to frown.

" **Get her!"** Bannette snapped at his two companions who were now frowning as well.

The two Pokémon stalked forward with every intent to grab a hold of Apollo, but they were too slow. Apollo's eyes snapped open and her lavender eyes were now glowing as she increased her Special Attack to its maximum. As their hands reached out for her, Apollo ducked down and glared at the pair. Haunter and Misdreavus' body became outline in red and they twitched violently as Espeon used Psychic on them. It wouldn't last though as she was suddenly stuck in the face by a Shadow Ball.

Apollo yelped loudly as she was slammed to the right by the dark-type move. The damage was great, but she could still fight. She wasn't a push over! Apollo pushed herself to stand up, panting slightly. Bannette was already charging another Shadow Ball up, Haunter's hands began glowing a sickening purple/black color, while Misdreavus seemed to be getting ready to unleash a Psywave in her direction. The odds were defiantly not in her favor in this situation. She hadn't considered the possibility of them having any dark-type moves.

However, before they could attack her again, the ghostly trio was bombarded by a wave of small dark balls that came from within the darkness. Apollo looked over and could make out the faint glow of blue rings.

 **[Artemis Attacks:** _Toxic, Wish, Mean Look, Dark Pulse._ **]**

" **What the hell?!"** Bannette shouted as he and his two buddies leaped away from Apollo.

In a blink of an eye, Artemis was standing in front of Apollo with his hands in his pocket. The blue rings located on his black hair, ears, shoulders, tail, and thighs were all glowing in the dark. The trio took one full look at Artemis and they were struck with fear due to his natural ability as an Umbreon. In the light of the moon, Artemis could strike fear into his enemies with just a single glance.

" **You alright?"** His question was directed at Apollo who remained unaffected by his appearance since she lived with him, and he was her brother. **"Did they hurt you any?"**

" **Shadow Ball."** Apollo grumbled as she rubbed her left shoulder where she had been struck.

Artemis glanced behind him to see the purple and blue bruise started to form on her delicate skin and anger shot through him. He turned his red eyes back on the ghostly trio who was frozen in place from fear. He barred his teeth and pushed out both of his hands, palms out. A dark wave on energy shot out and slammed into the ghost Pokémon, knocking them back. He was on top of them, punching one in the face, punching another in the gut, and round house kicking another in the side of the head. They all fell backwards and then scrambled to their feet.

" **Don't you** _ **ever**_ **touch my sister again!"** Artemis growled out before watching the three run away from him. Artemis scoffed slightly and walked back toward Apollo. **"Let me see."**

" **I am not a baby Artemis! I can take care of myself."** grumbled Apollo, but Artemis being the protective brother he was, pulled her closer by her arm to examine it.

" **Why were you out here so late? You know these woods are riddled with ghost-types and it's dangerous for you."** scolded Artemis as he held his hand over the forming bruise. His hand glowed light and once he removed it, the bruise was healed. Artemis sighed loudly and released Apollo's arm.

" **Thanks."** Apollo huffed as she rubbed the spot the bruise once was. **"I could handle them you know. I had them right where I wanted them!"**

Artemis looked down at Apollo. Yes, Artemis towered over Apollo who was only at a height of 5'4 and him a staggering height of 6ft. Without a word, Artemis turned on his heels and headed back to the lake where he had been resting at when he felt his twin was in danger. It hadn't taken him long to find her as he could feel her presence. Apollo once again huffed up and followed behind him, arms crossed over her chest.

The walk all the way to the lake was filled with silence, but it wasn't a long walk. They were at the lake within ten minutes of walking and the view was breath taking. Tonight the moon was full and hung in a twinkling night sky. The lake reflected the beauty of the moon and stars in its glassy surface. Apollo was in awe as she walked into the clearing and stopped to bask in its glory. She had forgotten how beautiful the night could be under the light of a full moon, since night really wasn't her thing. She was after all known as being the 'sun' Pokémon of the Eeveelutions.

Apollo blinked as she realized she was standing alone at the tree line and Artemis had already gone ahead. She gave a small squeak and quickly followed him as she noticed some ghostly glowing white eyes not too far from her. It was probably the Bannette stalking her. Arceus he was such a creepazoid!

" **So, how did you find this place?"** questioned Apollo as she walked slightly ahead of her brother now, hands folded neatly behind her.

Artemis didn't answer her right away, instead choosing to stare at her figure. If he had to choose only two words to describe her he would probably choose dainty and delicate. Even though she put up a pretty good front, no one knew the real side of Apollo like he did. But, as he watched her walk in front of her, he couldn't help but think how the moons gentle glow brought out the gentle features of his twin. Her hair even seemed to be much lighter now than it was in the day time, which he found extremely attractive. She didn't even wear much, since it was past her bed time. She must have woken up and found he wasn't in his own bed as she had done many nights previously.

" **Are you going to gawk all day or are you going to answer me?"**

" **Huh?"** Apollo's voice had brought Artemis out from his dark thoughts about his twin, and he shook his head. **"I found it a few nights ago when I was just wondering the woods."** Artemis walked closer to his sister, eyes transfixed only on her and her tank top and sleep shorts.

" **Oh."** Apollo hadn't realized he was approaching her as she continued speaking. **"Well, it's a beautiful place, even if it is at night."**

When she was done speaking, Artemis' arms were around her waist and he pulled her close to him, hugging her small frame against his larger one. His hand ran through her short lavender hair as his chin rested on the top of her head. At first her body stiffened in response and then relaxed, melting against his. She fit perfectly against him; snuggly.

" **Be careful next time please. I can't lose you as well."** Artemis mumbled into her hair as he nuzzled the top of her head affectionately.

It was hard for both of them. Ten years ago they were happy Pokémon with their siblings and trainer until one day they became Gijinka's out of nowhere. It had been troubling and hard for them to adjust, but they did. Once they did, the siblings all seemed to have dispersed and they hadn't heard from them in some time. The only two they remain in contact with is Aphrodite, a Sylveon, and their trainer who became an Eevee.

Apollo sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Artemis' torso, face burring into his left shoulder where she nuzzled him. She knew how hard it had been on him as it had been hard on her as well. Although they were complete opposites, there were many things about them that were similar. Like their love for their siblings.

" **You won't Arty. I'm right here, and I am not going anywhere."** Apollo pulled back from his shoulder to speak, looking up at him with an understanding smile on her lips. **"You're stuck with me until one of us dies."**

" **I can live with that,"** chuckled Artemis. His voice was deep compared to Apollo's lighter voice, but Apollo loved her brother's laughter. It wasn't often he laughed, so it was like a treat for her. **"I love you Apollo."**

" **I love you to Artemis."** Apollo whispered softly as she hugged him tightly. She was about to pull away from him when Artemis caught her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. **"Arte..mis?"**

Apollo was confused as she looked into her brothers red eyes. There was something hidden within them that she couldn't name, but it was on the tip of her tongue. She gulped as Artemis leaned down closer, lips inches away from hers. She could feel her heart beating against her ribcage and was almost sure Artemis could hear it. However, he suddenly pulled back away from her and started back toward the house. Apollo let out a breath she had been holding, not knowing she had been holding it. What was going on?

" **What time are you suppose to meet your boyfriend tomorrow?"**

" **Um…"** Apollo blinked at the sudden change of tone. Was he…jealous? Artemis jealous? Impossible. **"Nine in the morning."**

" **Alright. Let's get you home then."**

Apollo cocked her head to the side, confused. He was a strange one, but he was her brother never the less and she loved him as such. She ran to catch up with him, slipping her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Artemis glanced down at her before tightening his fingers around her own. Apollo called it their 'twin' thing, but she didn't know how bad it affected Artemis. She would never know.

Together, they made their way back to their house.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this Chapter has nothing really interesting in it. I just wanted the Twin's to get introduced along with their developing relationship. Yes, there is going to be twincest so if you don't approve, LOOK AWAY NOW! Their relationship is only going to blossom from here.

Also, Apollo is my character from RP website and Artemis is a friends. I have permission to use one of the sisters, the creator of a Glaceon Gijinka, so hopefully you will be seeing her shortly.

 _ **-If you want to see a particular Pokémon appear, leave a comment in the review.**_

 _ **-If you want a character to be a part of the RP, leave a comment in the review with a name for your character, personality, ONE ability, and 4 attacks you would like.**_

I think that is it for now. Favor the story, favor me. Look out for updates on my two stories. Next update will be on my Naruto story!


End file.
